


Fallen Gem

by Varewulf



Series: Gem Stories [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I really needed to write some fluff tonight, Romance, Shopping, Yuri, date, so here you go, yoharuby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Set a couple of weeks after Cracked Gem: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10819047Yohane and Ruby are on a date in Numazu.





	Fallen Gem

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I was rather mean to Yoshiko/Yohane and Ruby in Cracked Gem, so I've wanted to do a fluffier follow-up for a while. And because I really needed to write something fluffy tonight to burn away some frustration, it seemed like the perfect time.  
> I'm not great at playing up Yohane's theatrics though, but I hope I did okay.

"Yohane!" Ruby's voice rang out over the plaza, and Yohane looked up from the magazine she was reading. She wasn't sure she'd ever get used to how surprisingly loud the girl could be.

She got up from the bench as Ruby half-ran over to her. Yohane was also not sure she'd get used to how bright Ruby was.

"Thank you for waiting," Ruby said, slightly out of breath. "The bus was late, then I dropped my purse, ehehe." Nor how cute Ruby was.

"Do not worry yourself over it," Yohane said in her fallen voice. "Time is of little concern to one such as I!" Ruby giggled, and smiled happily at Yohane, which caused her to nearly lose her composure.

It had been a little over two weeks now since they started going out, after the... unfortunate drama. Things had been awkward and cautious at first, but they had transitioned into something... nice. Yohane felt things were very nice right now.

Ruby was dressed in a pink skirt and a light jacket. Yohane in one of her favourite dresses with a dark skirt and purple sleeves. They probably couldn't look more opposite, but that was fine.

Ruby took her hand. "Let's go, Yohane," she said in that sweet voice that made Yohane want to melt. They had come to Numazu on a Sunday to hang out, and maybe do a little shopping. A "lazy" date. She blushed as she admired how nice Ruby's hand felt while they walked. Soft, and warm. A little smaller than Yohane's.

Perhaps most of all what she was still not used to, was Ruby calling her Yohane. Not Yoshiko-chan, not even Yohane-chan. Just Yohane. Ruby was the first person close to her to ever do that, and it made her heart flutter every time. At least she was past the stage where she nearly corrected Ruby out of reflex just because she wasn't used to someone getting it right.

Dia didn't approve. She still hadn't forgiven Yohane. At least she had stopped calling her Tsushima-san, and promoted her to Yoshiko-san again. Yohane didn't think Dia would ever call her Yohane at this point, and she didn't dare to try to correct her any longer either.

\---

Ruby squeezed Yohane's hand as she led her girlfriend over to some clothing stores. She was only planning to window shop today, but she had some money. They could at least get ice cream or something like that. Maybe Yohane would get ice cream on her cheek, and Ruby could lick it off, hehe. Probably not, but it was a nice thought at least.

"What do you think of this, Yohane? Isn't it cute?" she asked, pointing at a blouse she thought would look really good on Yohane, even if it wasn't her usual style.

"I don't know," Yohane replied, as expected. "I'm not sure it's quite... er, I-I mean, I do not think it would suit someone as dark as I!" Ruby smiled, and leaned against Yohane. She really loved this side of her. Plus she got the bonus of a slight blush on Yohane's cheeks.

Their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start, but Ruby was very happy with how things were now. Going on dates with Yohane was very nice. Ruby had always been the shy, quiet one in any situation. She still was. School idols had been her only passion. But part of what was nice about dates with Yohane was that when it came to relationship stuff, Yohane was even more timid than Ruby. Which just made her feel like being more bold. For once someone was shyer than her. Was it bad that she felt good about that?

"We could still go in and try it," Ruby said. Yohane looked at her with a slightly uneasy expression.

"I don't... think..." she started saying, so Ruby decided to use the puppy-dog eyes. "Ngh... m-maybe later," she said and hurriedly looked away. "We should look around more first."

"Okay," Ruby said. She was a little disappointed, but hopefully she could make that 'later' happen. They had time. And maybe she could find something Yohane would like better. Ruby shouldn't be too selfish.

They wandered around, and looked at all sorts of shops. Ruby ended up buying something anyway: a new plush. It was a black bunny with a white ribbon that reminded her a little bit of Yohane. She'd treasure it when they couldn't be together.

\---

Maybe it was just her imagination, but Yohane felt like Ruby seemed even bolder than usual today. She had of course noticed that Ruby was always a little more forward when they were together, but today she seemed a little extra so. As if she was planning something. Well, she'd have to work really hard to catch a fallen angel unawares. Yohane was ready for anything.

They stopped for crepes, which weren't exactly Yohane's favourite thing. She preferred her snacks a little hotter, and it was really hard to look cool when eating a crepe. Ruby loved them, though. And unfortunately couldn't stand hot things. Yohane had been wondering if there was a way to maybe ease Ruby into it. She would love to be able to share her favourites too.

"Anywhere you want to go next?" Ruby asked when they were done. Yohane thought about it. Maybe the bookstore had gotten that new volume she'd been waiting for. Or the fabric store, but she wasn't really prepared to carry that around for as long as this date would last.

"The bookstore may have some fell literature that will help me attract more little demons," she said with a flourish. Ruby smiled with obvious delight. Yohane had the impression Ruby didn't take her entirely seriously about this stuff, but at least she was a very supportive girlfriend.

"That sounds good," Ruby said, getting up and wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Just don't forget about your littlest demon, okay?" she said sweetly, and Yohane went bright red.

"O-o-of course n-not! I-I w-would n-n-never..." she stammered, and hid her face behind her hands. Somehow it was really embarrassing whenever Ruby mentioned that, especially when she said it like that.

"Yohane~" Ruby said softly, and Yohane lowered her hands again. At least the worst of the blush was gone. Then Ruby wiped Yohane's mouth as well.

"W-wha-what-" Yohane got really flustered again.

"You had some cream around your mouth," Ruby said innocently, and picked up her purse. Was that the same napkin she had wiped her own mouth with? Wouldn't that make it a... no, surely not. It must have been a different one.

She wondered whether actual steam was coming out of her ears as Ruby took her hand again, and they headed to the bookstore.

\---

Ruby knew she had been a little cheeky there, but it was totally worth it. Maybe Yohane had actually turned her into a little demon. She certainly felt a bit wicked when they were together.

It was also related to why Ruby liked saying Yohane's name so much. It always made her eyes sparkle just a little bit, which was very cute.

They found the book Yohane was after pretty quickly, and it was nice to see how happy it made her. Ruby wanted to look around a little more before they paid for it and left, though. Hanamaru had mentioned some books that sounded interesting to Ruby.

After a little bit she found one of them, but... there was no way she could buy this while Yohane was here with her. She'd have to order it online instead. And hope Dia didn't open the mail... maybe it was better to come back here when she was on her own. Did Hanamaru read these kinds of books, or had she looked them up for Ruby's sake?

"Did you find anything?" Yohane suddenly asked, and Ruby jumped.

"Ah, n-no," she replied, and Yohane looked at her curiously. "S-sorry, you startled me a little," she said as sincerely as she could, and Yohane seemed to buy it. "We can move on now, if you're done."

"Yeah, I just wanted this one," Yohane said, patting the book's cover. "It should provide some interesting new incantations." Ruby wasn't entirely sure what that meant, but Yohane seemed convinced.

Ruby still wanted to be more of a part of Yohane's world, but it was harder to get into than she had hoped. They had just started going out though. She had time.

They didn't really have much more they wanted to look at, so they began just idly wandering along the street. Ruby squeezed Yohane's hand. This was nice, too.

After a little while she spotted something in a shop window. Maybe Yohane would be willing to try on that one?

"Hey, can we go in there?" she asked.

\---

Yohane had said 'maybe later', but that didn't exactly count as a promise. Still, she had to admit that this top was more her style, even if it was still a little cutesy. In the end she agreed to try it on.

It was awkward to take her dress off in the changing room, but at least it was roomy enough in there. Perhaps she could have just put the top on over, but that wouldn't really let her see properly. Hmm, it actually didn't look too bad. She wasn't sure if it really went with anything she already owned though.

"How does it look?" Ruby asked from the other side of the door.

"I think it suits me, but I'm sure anything would look good on a fallen angel," she replied with a smirk. Yeah, she could totally rock this.

"Can I see?"

"Wha- I'm not coming out like this!" she said. Ruby surely knew she'd had to take the dress off?

"I can come in," Ruby said, as if she'd already decided.

"Er..." Yohane wasn't sure how to reply. There was room in here, but that would also mean Ruby would see her in just her stockings. "W-wait..." But it was too late, Ruby already slipped in as Yohane said that.

"Whoa, it looks really good on you!" Ruby exclaimed, and Yohane blushed.

"O-of course it does," she said. "Now could you..." she was about to say 'get out', but the expression on Ruby's face made her pause.

"Hey, Yohane..." Ruby said quietly, just above a whisper, as she stepped closer. Yohane wondered what that look in her eyes meant.

"W-what?" she asked. Ruby was right up against her now, just a few centimetres away.

"Kiss me," Ruby whispered, just like that. Yohane wasn't sure she had heard that right.

"W-what did you just say?" she asked in slight shock. Ruby put a finger over her lips.

"Ssshhh, not so loud," she whispered. Then she leaned up towards Yohane and repeated herself. "Kiss me." Yohane thought she had been ready for anything, but...

"B-b-but..." she stammered, and Ruby backed down.

"No?" Ruby asked, clearly disappointed. Yohane blushed, and poked her fingers together.

"I just... t-that surprised me..." she said shyly. Her heart felt like it was about to burst out of her chest. Kissing Ruby. She had thought about it a few times.

"You really want to k-k-kiss a fallen angel?" she asked. "I don't mind, b-but that means you would fall too..." Ruby perked up, and leaned in again.

"I really do, because I've already fallen..." Their lips met. It was soft, sweet, and somehow hotter than anything Yohane had ever tasted. "... in love with you," Ruby said when she pulled back again.

"Y-you're such a dork!" Yohane said, and hid her face in her hands again. Ruby giggled and hugged her. Hearts can't actually explode, right? Yohane slowly removed her hands and looked down at the mass of red hair pressed against her.

"Hey Ruby..." she said, and Ruby looked up at her. "Since you've f-fallen anyway... can we... do you want to... do it again?" Ruby sparkled so bright in Yohane's eyes.

"Yes." Ruby grinned. "Your littlest demon will give you as much love as you want~" she said softly. Yohane thought she might die of embarrassment, but that didn't stop her from meeting Ruby's lips. She wasn't ready for Ruby's tongue to come into her mouth. She hadn't been ready for anything, it seemed. But she didn't fight it. It felt... very nice.


End file.
